Sweet Sweet Medicine
by Eiri Izz
Summary: Sanzo x Goku. A baka fic that i wrote while having a fever. The results? Read urself. Goku is sick, and Sanzo-tachi are trying to cure him. Heck, juz read it!


Title: Sweet Sweet Medicine 

Author: Eiri Izz 

Genre: PG/ Humor/ Romance 

Pairing: Sanzo x Goku 

Disclaimer: Minekura Kazuya is the one who owns them, not me.... ;_; 

Warning: Shounen-ai and slight OOC-ness. 

Notes: I have a beta-reader now! Introducing, my new lil' sis, Hanae! *applause* Oh, another thing, I changed my pen-name from Mag Magenta to Eiri Izz. Enjoy~ 

Hanae: All the notes in the fic will be by me~~ Yoroshiku dozo~ 

---*--- 

Once upon a time, there was a sick boy named Son Goku. His two companions, Cho Hakkai and Sha Gojyo were desperately trying to feed him the medicine. 

"No!!!!!!!!!!!! There's no way I'm gonna take that yucky liquid!!!!!" Goku's scream echoed through the peaceful night air. Hmm... Look's like he didn't realize his situation right now... His arms and legs were practically pinned down by the kappa, and Hakkai was desperately trying to feed him the medicine. [1] 

[1] And how. Yeah, okappa-chan, how can you pin both Goku's hands AND feet at the same time? Hmm…. Maybe it's the usage of alien antennas *Jots it down in a notebook* 

"Goku... I know it's not that nice, but you have to take this, or else you wouldn't be healthy in the nearest time" Hakkai tried to reason out with Goku. 

Gojyo laughs. He was really enjoying this! Torturing Goku is another favorite activity of his, apart from flirting. "Looks like the myth that says 'The idiot won't get flu is wrong after all! And this bakazaru had proven it!" [2] 

[2] Onee-chaaaaan…. Idiots don't get the flu? But… Goku and I are idiots and **I** got the flu!! *THWACK* Fine. I get the point…. ØØ *Massages head* 

"Who's the bakazaru, huh? Kono ero kappa!!!!! Lemme go!!!!!!!!!" 

"Gojyo will let you go Goku, as soon as you drink this. Please Goku, just a tablespoon is enough" Hakkai said, trying to coax Goku still... [3] 

[3] Uhh…. _Bakazaru ka_? 

"No!!!!!!!!!! Lemme go!! Kono baka ero kappa!!! Lemme go, please, Hakkai!!! I don't wanna eat that yucky thing!!!!!! Help, Sanzo!!!!!!!!!!!" 

But Sanzo was nowhere to be found. 'Even if he IS around, he won't help me anyway... He's such a jerk...' Goku thought. 

BANG!! 

A bullet flew through Gojyo's red hair, hitting the wall beside him. Heck, if Gojyo didn't dodge, for sure the bullet would flew right through that perverted brain of his. Standing beside the doorway, with a revolver in his pale right hand, was no other than the holy corrupted monk, Genjo Sanzo. [4] 

[4] Re-vol-ver-desu-ne??? *Flicks through a thick book entitled **'EVERYTHING SANZO'***

"Sanzo!!!!" Goku's face lit up at the sight of his sun. 

"Are you trying to kill me, namaguza bouzu???!!!!!!!" Gojyo 

"Hakkai, Gojyo, move away. Let me handle this." Sanzo said, confidently. 

"Hai..." Both and Hakkai and Gojyo(?) obediently moved away. (A/N: ??? Gojyo's being obedient??? Masaka... -_-;;;) [5] 

[5] *Nods* _Gojyo wa kono kowai ni hentai gappa desu yo ne_. (Trans= Gojyo's a scared perverted water monster) 

"Where's the medicine?" Sanzo asked. 

Hakkai handed Sanzo a plastic bottle with reddish liquid inside it. (A/N : No, it is not wine, it IS medicine. Heck, what am I talking about?? -_-??) [6] 

[6] ????????????????????????? 

Sanzo poured the liquid onto a tablespoon. 

"Sanzo, you're not making me to drink THAT, right?" the now trembling Goku asked. 

"Just wait and see" Sanzo smirked. (A/N: Another weird situation... Sanzo SMIRKED??? @_@) [7] 

[7] ØØ ……….. Oi….. why's this so OOC???!!!! 

With one swift motion, Sanzo drunk the liquid, making Hakkai and Gojyo stared at him with confusion. 

"I know you will save me, Sanzo~ You took my place and drank that liquid for me *sniff* Arigatou, Sanzo... *sniff* " 

"WHO would do that?" After finishing the sentence, his pinned Goku down with both of his hands, and leaned forward, kissing Goku, to make the boy drank the medicine forcefully. [8] 

[8] *Sigh* I wish Sanzo was ON Goku just now….. *THWACKITTY* Yow…. Fine… I'll do my work…. 

Hakkai and Gojyo, stared at this unbelievable situation with complete interest. 'So... That's how to make Goku drink the medicine...' Hakkai thought. 

"I've never know that medicines are sweet, Sanzo... *blushed*" 

"No, you're right Goku, it is yucky" Sanzo said. "And what I mean is the medicine, not you." 

Successfully, Genjo Sanzo had make Son Goku took his yucky medicine. And they lived happily ever after. The end. 

---*--- 

After notes: Okay... That was weird. Totally different from my usual writing style. Right now, my body feels hot, my head is dizzy, and I feel like I'm gonna barf any time now... (meaning I'm having a fever) That explains why this fic is like this... I always have a hard time taking the medicine, and my mom always make me gulp them by force! (weird, I'm 17 this year, but I still hate to take them) Sorry for the long absence, I'm really busy because 2004 is my last year of being a high school student, meaning I have to study hard to catch all the nonsense that the teachers always talking about. I promise I will update my other fics in the not so nearest moment kay? (*sigh* Paradox is already half way through, but I'm still having a hard time continuing it) Bye for now~~ 

[139 784 578 239 457 463 ] ØØ 

Yeah….. I guess I'll agree with the author. 

THE END, everyone. 


End file.
